Fluid ejection devices, such as printheads in inkjet printing systems, may use thermal resistors or piezoelectric material membranes as actuators within fluidic chambers to eject fluid drops (e.g., ink) from nozzles, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink drops from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on a print medium as the printhead and the print medium move relative to each other.
Decap is the amount of time inkjet nozzles can remain uncapped and exposed to ambient conditions without causing degradation in ejected ink drops. Effects of decap can alter drop trajectories, velocities, shapes and colors, all of which can negatively impact print quality. Other factors related to decap, such as evaporation of water or solvent, can cause pigment-ink vehicle separation (PIVS) and viscous plug formation. For example, during periods of storage or non-use, pigment particles can settle or “crash” out of the ink vehicle which can impede or block ink flow to the ejection chambers and nozzles.